The Deadly Voice
by Little-Clementine
Summary: Roses mother dumped her on her fathers doorsteps as a baby for her protection. Abe doesn't know why or what she was or what Rose is, and all her school mates know is she's 'handicapped'. Is she?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm not too sure in which direction this story is going but either way, enjoy! Always open for suggestions so... You know what to do;)**

**Disclaimers: don't own it, never will (...probably)**

He was entranced by her before she had even opened her mouth. She was a work of art; the kind of beauty that belonged in museums for generation after generation to gawk at.

Then, she started to sing.

He, like all the men within hearing distance, couldn't tear there eyes and ears away. Many of the male waiters dropped their trays, hypnotized by the magical woman. Everyone stopped what they were, swaying along to the music of the old sad blues song she was singing.

Little did they know that they were under the spell of ancient magic. It flowed deep in her blood, as will it to her daughter she has been asked - no demanded - to create. She could not object; in her society, the elders had all the power over you. It was a corrupt system.

She swayed her hips, hitting the high notes perfectly.

The men (and one round woman) moved towards her like zombies, too intoxicated by her voice to think straight.

As she sang the finishing notes to the sultry, depressing song, she noticed that a mysterious man was sitting in a booth in the far back, withstanding her, unlike all other men crowding at her feet.

She had never seen anything like it. He had seemed to be resisting her power and charm.

She ignored the wild clapping and the men coming out of there tranquilized state with questioning and confused looks and made her way through the crowd towards the man.

He, unlike the others, had not fallen for her magic. But he was going to. She was going to make sure of that.

She enjoyed challenges.

Those few nights they spent together were the best she has ever has and the first time she had truly felt happy despite the unfortunate prophecy that was in her blood.

Too soon it was over.

Exactly 10 months later, he was about to give up his search for the eerily beautiful woman who just disappeared into thin air one night. He had all his best men looking but they were all coming up empty handed.

He wrapped a olive coloured scarf around his neck before exiting his house for work.

He nearly tripped over a peach coloured bundle of cloth. He picked it up, irritated at what it was doing on his front step.

Then he got a real look at it.

It was a tiny, beautiful baby. The most beautiful baby he had ever seen.

She snuggled up closer to him, shivering from the light spring breeze.

Attached to her was a small note with messy- as if written in a haste- handwritting scribbled over it.

Her name is Rosemarie. Tell her I love her.

He looked down at her. He couldn't believe what was happening. But he didn't mind. All he cared about was that the small girl - his daughter - in his arms was safe and happy. Even after knowing her for only a few seconds he loved her with all his heart.

He vowed to himself that he would make sure she would always be happy.

Unfortunately, he didn't know about the blood curse that ran through her mothers - and now her - blood.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you enjoy my story! **

Everybody hates Mondays.

Especially if that Monday is the first day back at school after a cosy Christmas holiday.

But every single one of St. Vladimir High Schools 945 students had to drag themselves out of bed, most of them nursing hangovers.

I (Dimitri Belikov, a student at St. Vlads who had moved from Russia to Montana two years earlier for reasons unknown to many) luckily knew it was stupid to go to a party the night before school starts. I woke up that morning, completely refreshed, unlike my best friend, Ivan, who winced at the sound of me slamming shut my car down.

"Dude, keep it down!" He glared.

"I told you not to go to Camille's party, but you had to 'bless people with the new dance moves you learned' and 'score some chicks and not sit around like some big loser.'" I quoted amusedly from our phone conversation the previous night, feeling pretty smug.

"Damn, you got some good memory." muttered Ivan. "And for your information, I totally got to second base with Natalie."

"So, are we still gloating about that kind of things?"

"Whatever man." Ivan rolled his eyes at me as we entered school. "As if you've gotten any further with a girl."

I didnt answer back, since he was right.

Even though everyone was still half asleep, the school seemed to be abuzz with some new piece of gossip.

"What has the Gossip Treadmill come up with this time?" I asked exasperately.

"Oh right, that reminds me. Apparently, the school has admitted a handicapped girl to go here."

This piece of information was a lot more interesting than the usual 'he said, she said' rumors that go around and made me curious.

"What kind?"

"Dunno. All I know is that I am fucked up." He rubbed his forehead in pain.

"I have something that might help." I reached into my bag and pulled out my anti-hangover drink I made this morning, knowing exactly in what condition Ivan would be in.

Ivan lit up like Christmas morning once he saw the bottle.

"I normally don't say this but, dude, I love you. I would kiss you if I didn't have my straight reputation at stake."

He grabbed the bottle and chugged it down.

"Urmmm... Right back attcha?"

"Hey... Why didn't you give me this straight away?" Ivan glared accusingly.

"Oops." I smirked.

"Bitch."

The bell rang, signaling 5 minutes until classes start.

I left for my first class, English. Definately not one of my favourite classes.

I slumped into my chair and pretty much zoned out as soon as the teacher began talking. I aced this class easily, as did everyone else, so no one really listened.

Through out the lesson, I kept getting small notes thrown onto my desk and by the sound of the hysterical giggling, it was pretty easy to guess who it was.

I never checked any of the notes, just threw them to the ground.

At some point it got too much and I lent back in my chair to talk to her.

"Tasha. Would you please just stop."

Natasha Ozera was also of Russian heritage, like me, but she had lived her whole life in America with her twin brother. She was one of the school cheerleaders, who got in just based on her looks and not on her gymnastic talents, and basically made everyone - who didn't wear designer clothes- miserable. Including me.

"Don't act like you don't like the attention, Dimka..." She dipped forward so she could flash her pretty average cleavage at me and get closer. Too bad for her, I was not impressed.

"For the last time, Tasha, I don't like you. Get it into your thick skull!" I growled.

"Well, you seem to think differently at Club Envy a few days ago." She retorted, completely unfazed by my insult.

Oh no. Oh fucking no.

I normally take my liquor pretty well, but after a family fight a last week, I got completely shitfaced at the local club and barely remember anything. Unfortunately, Tasha had been there with her shallow friends and one of the few things I remember was getting pretty cozy and personal with Tasha.

I am never drinking again.

"Oh, you starting to remember now, big boy? And when I say big boy I mean BIG boy." She smiled in what she most have thought was sedutive but was simply revolting to me.

Could it be I lost my virginity while drunk?

"Miss Ozera, what do you think?" Ms. Karp asked. She saved me from answering Tasha and I thanked her for that, still freaked out about whether or not what Tasha said was true.

"Uh, sorry, can you repeat the question?"

"How is the snowman symbolic to the coming court case?" We were doing 'To kill a mockingbird' in English.

My mind reeled over what Tasha said. Was she playing mind tricks on me?

I felt a fluttery tap from my left and looked over to the desk next to mine.

I don't know how I didn't notice her before.

She must be a new student.

She smiled secretively, almost mischievously at me, gently brushing a strand of her dark and lustrous hair out of her face. Her soulful dark eyes caught my attention straight away. They allured me, wanted me to move closer towards her, talk to her, get to know her, kiss her...

She was gorgeous, let's just leave it at that.

In all my fascination of her eyes, I missed one major factor. With one hand, she was holding up a small portable white board, on which was written:

Can I borrow a pen?

"Sure," I whispered handing her a pen.

She erased her earlier message and replaced it with:

Thanks.

Then the girls' focus was back on the board and teacher, although it was obvious she was daydreaming.

I secretly spied on her in the corner of my eye. Even if it sounded slightly stalkerish, she was fascinating to watch.

What confused me is why she used that board though. Was so intent on not interupting the class and not talking? Did she have a cold and she couldn't talk?

She rubbed her legs together, emphasizing their length. And damn her, they were long and sexy.

I shook my head. I didn't even know her name yet I was fantasizing about her legs.

Well, we could change that.

"My name's Dimitri. What about you?" I whispered towards the end of class.

She started writing on her whiteboard again and then held up a sketch of red rose.

"Rose?"

She nodded, smiling mischievous again, this time even biting her lip.

I smiled back, wondering what her voice sounded like.

But then the facts slammed back at me and I recalled the conversation with Ivan.

"Apparently, the school's allowed a handicapped girl to attended here."

It's not because she didnt want to talk, it's because she couldn't.

She is a mute.

* * *

><p>Tell me what you think should happen next!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

"No, hear me out dude. She's the perfect woman-"

"Oh God. Who's his new victim?" I sat down next to Ivan with a tray of barely edible food at our usual table.

"The new chick. The mute one." The gossip has been having a field day with Rose; it's not like I couldnt deny she was extraordinary but she was not getting the attention that I would much prefer. But I must say I was very proud of her, she handled everything very well.

I snapped my head up as I realized who Adrian - a guy I for some reason or another hang out with - was planning on making a move on. Each week he had a new target but he rarely ever succeeded yet for some absurd reason I felt extremely overprotective over Rose.

Which is crazy, considering we have only exchanged two sentences.

Yes, I counted.

And, I had to admit, there was a spike of jealous, which, I repeat, is crazy.

"Hasn't she suffered enough today?" I pressed down my feelings and tried to act casually.

"Wha-Hey! Not cool, bro." Adrian actually looked offended for one second, but then his lazy smirk came back. He wasn't one to bear grudges. "And actually, I was just explaining to Ivan over here why the mute chick is the most awesome woman alive."

"And why is that?" I really was not liking the attention Adrian was giving her.

"It's so obvious! How can you not see it?"

"Dude, just get to the point! Your nagging is really getting annoying." Ivan had obviously not recovered from his hangover yet since he usually was just as much a player as Adrian.

"She can't talk!"

"No, really? Is that what mute means? Thanks, man, without you I'd be lost in this world." Christian Ozera, throwing around his regular sarcastic remark, finishing our group.

"What I mean is she can't nag you about clothes or the fight she had with her BFF or who likes who or -"

"Basically what you do daily-"

He cut me off and continue, but not before shooting me a somewhat menacing glare. I could've done it much better. "And let me tell you, she's not to hard on the eyes, either. In conclusion, she can't nag and has a fine ass."

Christian rolled his eyes at our shallow friend.

"Ever heard of not judging a book by its cover? She might look awesome but be a horrible person-"

"And a girl might be ugly but be a beautiful person on the inside, blah blah blah. That's justsomething ugly girls came up with to feel better about themselves."

Christian, Ivan and I all groaned in synchronization. We were never going to get through to him.

"In fact, a very good looking girl is sitting all alone and dejected right now." Across, the room sat Rose, definately looking very good but by the way she was holding her head high and back straight, she didn't seem very lonely and dejected. "Now that's not right. Let me put that right."

Adrian grinned goofily, then pulled his tray of the table and walked towards Rose.

"I have got to see this." I told the other two, hiding my true reasons of following Adrian.

Christian and Ivan followed me on my heels.

Once we got there, Adrian had already slung himself in the chair next to hers and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.  
>"Well, hello there, stranger."<p>

She scribbled onto her white board, not looking impressed by him:

'Come up with something original.'

Ivan laughed and sat down along side Christian and I.

"See Adrian? She didn't fall for your...what did you call it? Non-withstandable charm?"

"Actually, it was magnetic charisma and if you want original, I'll give you original, little clementine."

Rose stopped peeling her clementine to right something on her board.

'Did you just call me fat, jackass?'

We all burst out laughing at Adrian's facial expression. It looked like someone just told him Playboy magazine had gone bankrupt.

"That's not, um, you... I didn't- you're not..." Adrian's stuttering just made us laugh harder.

"Smooth one, Adrian, smooth." I commented, looking over at a grinning Rose.

But she didn't meet my eyes. Actually, she was doing the opposite, looking pointedly away.

In my mind, I went over all the things that could've got her mad or upset with me. I couldn't think of any obvious reasons.

But then I noticed the way she was biting her lip to suppress a smile and letting her ridiculously thick hair fall into her eyes to hide the fact that she kept glancing at me from the corner of her dark eyes.

It hit me she was playing a game with me: she was ignoring me while I had to crack her to respond to me.

I am so going to win this game.

"You really need to work on your complementing skills, Adrian." Christian sniggered.

'I agree with the Sarcastic Guy' Rose scribbled.

"Oh, sorry that no one at this table has manner, 'sides me, of course. I'm Ivan, Stutters is called Adrian, Sarcastic Guy's Christian and Soviet Union is Dimitri."

"Thanks for that charming introduction." I muttered. Soviet Union? Really?

'Rose. What's up with that chick?'

She nodded over to the cheerleader table a.k.a Tasha's sheep. Tasha was glaring holes into Rose and following her lead, so where all the other cheerleaders including Mia, Tashas best friend.

"Oh, that's my cousin Tasha. Charming, isn't she? Don't worry about her, she's jealous that you stole the schools attention from her. Tomorrow when she's got it back, she'll ignore you." Christian responded around his mouth of Cheetos he brought from home.

The real reason Tasha was hating Rose was that we never allowed girls to sit at our table, aside from the few girls Adrian has ever charmed. Tasha tried many times to sit with us but we always had excuses why we had to go or why she had to go.

Rose simply shrugged, believing Christian and asked Ivan if she could have his pudding.  
>Lunch after that was the most fun I had in a while. Adrian continued hitting on Rose while she brushed him of like a fly and at the same time, ignored every thing I did. It was a fun game, I admit. Christian and Rose hit it off straight away, due to their similar personality and were throwing insults around. Once you got used to her not talking, it was easy to talk to her since she was a very fast writer. I wondered though, what her voice would sound like.<p>

Ivan, at some point, fell asleep, due to his lack of sleep and hangover.

**I know this chapter is kind of boring, its a filler, but the next one will be better!**

**How do you think Dimitri will win the game? REVIEW! I'm going to France for a week so it might take a while to upload. S'cuse me.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about the long wait, therefore a long chappie!**

**Shoutout to every one who review and favourite story, author and story alerted me! It means a lot.**

**Xxxcrybabyxxx11 - Don't worry, all your question will be answered in time :) About Lissa, she will be a very important and major character but she'll come in later on in the story. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Kyoko Minion - I've never heard of the book until you told me about it so I bought it and I'm halfway through and let me tell you, it was freaky how much similarity there is! But what can you say, great minds think alike;)**

**Rivereq - Your review really meant a lot to me! I'm glad you liked my Abe/Janine, I really worked hard on that. Don't worry, Dimitri knows his duty:P I hope you'll like this chapter, I read you review just before starting it.**

**XxDeadlyBlackRosexX - France was amazing, thanks. The food was...Aahhhh. I'm glad you liked my filler, it means you'll enjoy this chapter aswell. Thanks for reviewing!**

RPOV**  
><strong>

Move.

That was all the little card said.

Four letter on a crumbled piece of lined paper that got shoved through the bottom of the front door, yet when Dad saw it, he freaked out and 96 hours later all our belonging had been shoved in the back of a van and we left the house we had lived in for 13 years.

Just like that.

Let me tell you, it was more than a little suspicious. Although, in my Dads line of work, things got dangerous. Kidnap-and-torture-the-11-year-old-daughter-of-the-guy-you're-doing-illegal-business-with-until-he-hires-a-hit-squad-to-rescue-her kind of dangerous.

Oh yeah, that happen. Got fucking scars to prove it.

Next spring, they found the kidnapper, who had been missing for months, floating in a lake. My dad has those sorts of contacts.

We settled in Helena, Montana, where my Dad has a lot of his business partner.

It's...different.

The first day at St. Vladimir was rough. At my old school, I was a source of rumors and gossip. I was always 'the mute chick', never Rose. But at this school, the stares and whispers where extremely intense. I know it was because it was the first day and that it'll calm down soon, but all I wanted to do was to yell at them to get a life and stop judging me on a handicap.

Then again, I couldn't. Because of that certain handicap.

The only bright spot was sexy Soviet Union hovering on my mind all day. His friends were pretty awesome as well, aside for maybe Stutters.

I know it's strange but when I first looked at him, I felt a connection between us sizzling and what that aloof smile did to me was indescribable. Something animalistic in me wanted to mark him as mine, telling others to back the hell of.

Don't imagine I don't see the way some girls look at him.

Then I had to remind myself that he wasn't mine. At least, not yet.

"Oh, please, she's only not talking for the attention." A orotund voice appeared behind me as a slammed my rusty locker. Damn, that needs some oil.

"Definitely an attention whore." A very girly voice tuned in, making it no trouble to figure out who they were talking about. Last period had justenvied and I had hoped to get home before something like this happened.

I swung my bag on my shoulder and turned around to face a tall, skinny girl in a amber and white cheerleading uniform with cascading raven black hair hooking arms with a much more petit blond with ridiculously large blue eyes like the ones in manga comics.

I sighed.

I promised I wouldn't get in trouble. I promised. I promised. I chanted it over and over, trying to get rid of the images of me smashing their faces together.

I walked towards the parking lot but they, naturally, followed me.

"I bet she even has some sob story about why she can't talk." Scorn dripped from the cheerleaders words as I tightened my hands to fists. I promised.

"But...what if she really can't talk? Like, it's something mental?" Barbie doll whispered, trying to not show her lack of trust in her best friends words to me.

I could literally hear her roll her eyes.

"It's a ploy to get the boys, Mia. But she's messing with the wrong crowd. This is MY territory." Said queen bee.

"That's a pretty smart plan," I really couldn't decide whose side Mia was on. Mine or her friends? All I knew was she wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer.

Queen Bee sighed in frustration.

"No, it's not. Anyways, every school needs a charity case-" I stopped walking. Charity case.

I could take any insult they could throw around except for that disgusting word.

I scribbled on my whiteboard then shoved it in her face.

She repeated the words I had written under her breath.

"If anyone's a charity case, it's you with a severe case of cant-back-the-fuck-off. You should really ask the doctor to prescribe you some medicine against it."

I stormed off to the exit yet Barbie and Bitch caught up just before I left the building.

"Listen up...Rose, was it?" Bitch sneered in my face, leaving only inches between our faces. I didn't back down. "I know you must feel special, being the center of attention and all and I'll be selfless and let you have it for a few days. But if you make one wrong move, this is war."

I pulled out a pen and wrote on my hand: 'What wrong move?', then shoved it in her face.

"Oh, you know exactly what I'm talking about. Dimitri. He's mine and always will be so you better back off him. I see the way you guys were looking at each other. So just remember. This is MY school, MY people and MY Dimitri. Don't even think about making any moves, or else..."

I was not scared of her threat.

'What a heartfelt speech. Nearly shed some tears. But there's was flaw in your plan. I'm not scared of your empty threats.'

She shrugged, "You know the rules, you choose if you want to follow them or not."

Then she hooked arms with Barbie and left.

Behind me I heard Barbie telling Bitch that she had to go home early since she had 'stuff to deal with.'

Very subtle, if you ask me.

On the way home, I grinned.

I didn't start a fight!

* * *

><p>"You're home!" Dads all too cheery voice filled the room as I sagged into the couch, peeling an orange. "How was school?"<p>

Dad, looking as dashing as ever in a burgundy red suit, sat next to me.

I gave him half a shrug and signed, 'Sucky, as always.'

Ever since I was six, my father and I have taking sign language classes so it would be easier for me to communicate with him than writing everything.

Dad waited for me to elaborate but I didn't.

"Fine," he held up his hands in surrender, "Sorry I asked."

I rolled my eyes and signed, 'I'm supposed to be the drama queen, not you, remember? I'm the teenaged girl.'

Because, honestly, sometimes I think he forgot.

"Aww, I love you too, honey. Oh, right, you should probably know I hired a cleaning crew that come by every Tuesday since we can't clean."

I grinned, remembering the time Dad and I spent half an hour figuring out how to use a vacuum.

I felt sorry for the cleaning crew though, considering this new house is even bigger than the last.

The doorbell rang.

"Oh, that's probably them. Wait here."

Seconds later, Dad walked in with a man and woman in their mid forties. They were a cute couple, both blond and the woman was very fragile looking.

Behind them followed...Mia.

She was wearing loose sweats and ratty sneakers, not the designer knock-offs she'd been wearing in school.

When she caught sight of me, she looked like a deer in headlights. It was obvious she didn't want anyone to know what her parents did for a living, rather letting her classmates think she was swimming in money.

As introductions occurred, her startled look turned into a glare.

I had the upper hand in this relationship and she knew it.

Her parents were called Louise and Ken and once the introductions were over, they scurried off to work.

I knew tomorrow some extra nasty rumors would be thrown into the mix from Mia.

After they left, I turned to my Dad and signed, 'I saw a fitness studio on the way home, I'm gonna go check it out.'

"Alright, but don't forget to do your homework."

This was a very rare thing to hear from my father. He never really cared about my homework.

'Being a sensible father doesn't suits you, Dad.'

"I'm trying something new," He grinned, "Now go!"

**No Dimitri in this, sorry:( But the next chapter will be full of him! **


	5. Chapter 5

The slightly pudgy woman, Phoebe, was losing her grip on the metal, eyelids dropping and chest heaving like crazy.

"I can't- I can't- Please- I -"

"C'mon, only five more! After all this training, you've got to manage that!"

She lost her grip completely and I grabbed the weight before it smashed her ribcage.

I gritted my teeth.

Of course, I felt sympathy for her but after all, she signed up for this. She should know what it means.

If I knew how hard it is to be a personal trainer, I would've never done it. Yet, it paid amazing and allowed me free access to the gym. All I had to do was fib a bit about my age and voila, the gym hired me on the spot.

"Dude!" Someone smacked me at the back of the head, drawing my attention away from the panting woman.

Behind me stood Ivan and Christian, covered in sweat.

"We're leaving. I've had enough sweaty action for a day. See you tomorrow!"

What babies. They have only been here for about half an hour.

"Bye Princesses!"

They both made rude gestures with their fingers. Before they left, Ivan, while sniggering, told me to:

"- lay off on her, man. You've worked her hard enough today."

Christian and Ivan, being fully aware of the double meaning, were laughing their heads off.

I shook my head and mentally wrote on my checklist to teach my friends some good puns. I could still hear their laughing in the lockerroom.

Phoebe had escaped while I was distracted and I was pretty sure she wasn't coming back any time soon.

Too bad.

I added a few more weights to both sides of the bar and started working my biceps and triceps in the newly vacant spot.

After some time I sat up and dried the sweat off the back of my neck. From here, I could see the front desk and the main door and anyone who entered. I watched the front door for a while, waiting for my pants to calm down.

And, of course, moments after, the new raving attraction at school walked in.

Rose was here.

I don't know whether I was being cursed or gifted; all I know, I was seeing a whole lot of Rose for one day.

She was like a drug, the more I saw her, the more I needed her. Referring to Rose as a drug wasn't at all charming, so I pushed that out of my mind.

She had a short one sided conversation with the lady at the desk before going into the locker room.

Her leaving my line of vision pulled me out of my Rose induced daydream.

I started lifting the weights again, needing to get my mind off Rose. But what if she saw me and thought I was shallow and showing off how strong I am?

I faltered, but then scolded myself for even thinking that. When did I turn into a pussy?

Pussy was the wrong word to think of, since my mind was consumed with a sweaty, turned on Rose laying naked on my bed, dripping-

I pumped my arms harder.

Before I could do anything about the boner I was getting, a familiar scent wafted in my nose.

Coconut.

Rose walked by, her dark locks pulled tightly into place by a hair band.

She slowed when she saw my and grinned teasingly before passing me completely.

She had, no doubt, noticed the boner.

My cheeks burned in embarrassment as I watched her start running on a treadmill.

After calming down, I walked over to her to get my long overdue conversation.

She was smirking.

Thats when I remember the ignoring game. Right. Let's get that over with once and for all.

**I PROMISE YOU THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP IN LESS THAN A WEEK! **

**This, once again is a short filler to fully get rid of my -I guess, you could call it writers block, but I've also been incredible busy. I'm sorry.**

**Any certain requests about what Rose and Dimitri will talk about?**


End file.
